Axel and Lioness in Friendship and Loyalty
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel must learn friendship and loyalty after two years of getting angry and all with only Lioness for company and soon only she and Axel can save Sebastian Manning with help from their friends in the end. AxelxLioness


Axel and Lioness in Friendship and Loyalty

2 years after the series.

Axel was getting a little annoyed it had been two years since he found out his father is alive and he was having a hard time with his teammates that King, Hawk and Shark had left and Lioness stayed to keep Axel company.

"WHERE IS MY FATHER?!" yelled Axel to himself.

"Axel please calm down and listen the boys and I want to help but it's just that you've distanted yourself from us that some of them lost faith in you." sighed Lioness.

"You sound like you're with the boys in losing faith in me." growled Axel.

"Axel please for once this year think would your father want to see you moping around like this?" asked Lioness and she began to leave. "Come to me when you've thought about it."

And she took a jacket and left leaving Axel to think then Dragon came...

"You come to leacture me too?" asked Axel.

"No just to tell you Lioness is right and I have found your Father's location in Hong Kong but you need your friends or at least one I will say no more." replied Dragon and left.

Axel spent three days thinking and decided to look for Lioness and he found her outside Lee Industies.

"Li you were right I have been selfish Dragon gave me the location: Hong Kong but I must have a friend with me to do this." said Axel. "If you agree I'd chose you."

Lioness smiled.

"I'd be willing to help once we've giving you a shave and a hair trim." she replied and soon they were doing that at their hideout East Side of Landmark City. "There the Axel i once knew."

"I hope I can be that Axel again." said Axel and they kissed. "The past three days made me think that Dad would want me happy and I wish to be happy with you Cat."

"Well let's have some happiness." smiled Lioness and they kissed again.

Next morning Axel woke to find out he'd slept with Lioness but he didn't care he was glad to have Lioness there for him...

"Morning Axel." smiled Lioness and hugged Axel.

"Morning Li." said Axel and they grabbed some toast after they got dressed before telporting to Hong Kong.

"My stomach is inside out." groaned Lioness when they arrived.

"Sorry I didn't know." replied Axel.

Lioness smiled and showed it was ok.

"Now let's save your Dad in truth I'm dying to meet him." she said.

"Please don't die through Lioness." said Axel.

"You forget that's a saying." noted Lioness.

"Oh yeah me blocking myself from the world makes me forget such things." replied Axel.

then they reached the building to find Guan and an army of Ninjas.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming Young Manning." smirked Guan.

"Don't be so rude and Sebastian Manning comes with us." said Axel and Lioness in unison as they battled the Ninjas!

"There's too many!" cried Lioness.

"Maybe some back-up will help." said King who along with Hawk and Shark came and they battled the Ninjas long enough to find Sebastian Manning.

"Axel I hoped and prayed you'd come." smiled Sebastian.

"I'm sorry I took this long." replied Axel. "But thanks to my true love Lioness I'm with you now."

"Wow Axel I'm your true love?" asked Lioness. "Well Axel I am happy to tell you the feeling is mutual."

"Battle first." smiled King.

"Crey I'm sorry for missing all your Wrestling matches the past two years I hope we are friends." said Axel.

"Of course Axel." smiled King.

"Ah friends to the end how disgusting." cackled Guan!

"JO-LAN!" yelled Axel and he blasted Jo-Lan at Guan making him land in Hong Kong Waters. "I haven't Jo-Laned in months."

"Well my love now's the time to redo Jo-Lan." smiled Lioness kissing Axel.

"True." smiled Axel.

Later at Landmark City the Alpha Teens joined together for the first time in two years.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been acting boys and Lioness but I will try and be a better friend to everyone." said Axel.

"We swear to be friends forever." smiled Axel, Lioness, King, Hawk and Shark in unison as Sebastian smiled.

"Wonderful speech Axel." smiled Lioness.

"Thanks." smiled Axel and they both hugged and kissed before the alarms went off that Alexander Paine had broken out yet again.

"And the adventure continues." smiled Lioness as she and Axel holding hands got to a new Slamma with King, Hawk and Shark ready to save Landmark City once again as the Alpha Teens.

The End


End file.
